Fever
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Yamamato is struck down with a fever and it's up to an extreme boyfriend to take care of him and make him feel better.  Warning: 8033 Extreme yaoi pairing with a inch of BLOOD!


I don't Own hitman reborn

WARNING: 8033 PAIRING YAOI WITH a inch of BLOOD!

* * *

**Title:** Fever

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Mansex should be enough :p  
**Prompt:**4-09. TYLYamamoto/TYLRyohei - Tender; Yamamoto is sick, Ryohei goes how he is doing. They have sex in yamamoto bed.  
**Summary:**Yamamato is struck down with a fever and it's up to an extreme boyfriend to take care of him and make him feel better.

"Ah, for me?" Yamamato flashed his trademark smile, despite being weak from a slight fever.

A bandaged hand placed itself on Takeshi's warm forehead.

"You're really hot to the extreme!" the extreme Sasagawa Ryohei exclaimed as the bedridden Takeshi laughed nervously. Holding messy flowers in one hand (he picked them himself to the extreme) the Sun Guardian greeted Yamamoto's head with a kiss.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go out today like you planned," the Rain Guardian forced a weary smile. Perhaps training in the pouring rain for a whole afternoon was _too_ extreme for his body. He let out another few discreet coughs before grinning when the boxer gave him a glass of water to drink. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else instead Sempai?"

Warm, tender hands hugged his weak body. "Nah, I wouldn't be anywhere else in the world to the extreme," Ryohei calmly spoke. Yamamoto was sure it was the fever but for some reason, he was feeling hotter than ever before with his Sempai's face cuddling his. At the same time, the boxer's actions were making him feel better already.

"Alright, time for your sponge bath to the extreme!"

Slow, careful hands bathed his now shirtless body. Even though they were now in an established relationship, Yamamoto still found it weird to be bathed by Ryohei, who looked like he was enjoying taking care of the sick swordsman. He had to admit, the boxer's hands were surprisingly sensual as Ryohei washed his bare back. It was like a bath and a massage at the same time, each movement sending waves of temptation down between Takeshi's legs. He had to control it- his health comes first, even if he did feel the boxer's finger brush down the top of his behind.

"It's funny to the extreme," Ryohei stared at the ceiling that night, "My Sun flames can heal wounds and gashes but are useless when you get sick." A gentle hand wrapped around his chest, causing the boxer to turn around to the man beside him.

"It doesn't matter, you've been skipping all this training to take care of me," Takeshi flashed his strongest smile for the day. "Say, why are you lying down beside me anyway? You'll get sick too."

"To keep you warm of course to the extreme."

"That doesn't make sense Sempai, I have a fever."

Despite those words, Yamamato appreciated his partner lying down beside him. He could feel the Sun Guardian's warmth as he shifted his body closer to the boxer's body. It was like he was hugging his own personal Sun, warming his whole body as he planted a kiss of gratitude in return. Then another. And another.

Ryohei could feel what Yamamoto was thinking through the bulge rubbing against his behind. "Oi, Yamamoto, shouldn't you-...?"

"I can't take it anymore," he responded with a breathy voice, furiously attacking the boxer's body with more tender kisses. Admittedly, Ryohei was finding it hard to resist himself after Yamamato found the sensitive spot at the back of the Sun Guardian's neck. The temptation was even harder when the swordsman's hand found its way between Ryohei's legs, touchy fingers quickly revealing his own arousal.

Ryohei eventually (and quickly) caved in as he turned around to greet Yamamato's excited member with his (that last act was an extreme low-blow). The health expert in Ryohei knew it wasn't a good idea but he just couldn't resist the face his patient was giving him- Yamamoto _needed_ him. Lust-driven hands soon made quick work of each other's shirts as blood quickly rushed out of their heads and moved down to their throbbing arousals. Yamamoto's eager hands was the first to actually slip in between Ryohei's shorts as he grabbed the boxer's thick cock as he moved towards his partner's ear with a whisper.

"I want you...and _this_ inside me..."

Ryohei's muscled body shivered as he took on Takeshi's challenge. Yamamato's fingers silenced his hesitations of pounding on the weak Yamamato, but in this heated moment his mind followed the logic of Yamamato not having the energy to fuck him so the opposite would need less effort in Yamamoto's part. He had to admit, perhaps the fact the swordsman's fingers teasingly played with the clear liquid already dripping down Ryohei's member during his moments of hesitation skewed his decision. Before he knew it, he was now in front of a naked Rain Guardian all lubed up (he had now memorised which drawer Takeshi kept it), smiling as Ryohei towered over his exposed body.

Tender fingers eased Yamamato's back muscles as Ryohei entered his tight hole. Showing no signs of pain on his face, Takeshi only moaned as he encouraged Ryohei to plow in deeper- and so the boxer did until his cock was fully sheathed inside the swordsman. Yamamato cherished the moments where his partner was connected to him- _inside_ of him, feeling every beat of the boxer's pulse against his, breaking into a smile when they seem to be synchronised for a few short moments.

And it began. Ryohei slowly thrust back and forth as he felt Yamamoto's tight walls shiver. The boxer groaned at how warm and tight Takeshi was, trying to resist from unleashing frenzied thrusts fueled by pure lusts. He had to be careful this time, tenderly sheathing into Yamamoto in and out as he planted caring kisses on the swordsman's neck and back. Though the pace was slower than usual, it made the pleasure more intense, teasing his stamina as his cock dragged itself along those hot walls.

Yamamoto was holding on for his dear life, clutching the life out of his pillows as Ryohei continually brushed against his prostrate. He was quickly losing control of his body with each thrust as he became more vocal. Blood furiously rushed throughout his whole body as his face said it all- he was under the spell of ecstasy. When he felt the wet heat inside of him and Ryohei's own ecstatic voice, he couldn't help but spill himself all over his sheets before finally taking a breath as both bodies sank down to the now messy bed, where both men cuddled and caressed each other for a few minutes before sinking down to a deep sleep.

The next day the tables had turned, it was now Yamamoto who happily gave an extremely sick Ryohei the day's sponge bath. "Now let's take that shirt off, Sempai!"

* * *

A very awkward ending its like they switched health

Plzz review


End file.
